The proposed Autoimmunity Center of Excellence entitled, Novel Innate and Adaptive Immunity Pathways Lead to Human Systemic Autoimmunity will utilize a multidisciplinary team of investigators to conduct important collaborative research on systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) and other autoimmune diseases. To that end three projects (Principle, Pilot, and Collaborative) and two Cores (Administrative and Bioinformatics) are planned and an External Advisory Committee is proposed. Therefore, there is considerable need to coordinate and support the various activities of this Center. The role of the Administrative Core (Core A) is to provide scientific leadership, organizational structure, and staff support. As such, the responsibilities of the Administrative team include: 1. Promoting and facilitating interactions among all Center investigators, projects, cores (associated with the Center and other established cores at BIIR), and collaborators, including other ACE sites 2. Prioritize, allocate, and manage resources - including budgets and personnel 3. Facilitate sample acquisition and retrieval of clinical data from local clinics and other collaborators, including ACE sites 4. Fostering productive interactions between Center investigators and the Advisory Group, including arranging an annual Advisory Group Meeting that includes all principal investigators, outside consultants, and the entire Advisory Group, 5. Facilitate data sharing within BIIR and outside, especially with other ACE sites 6. Assisting and overseeing all regulatory issues, including preparation of all protocol submissions and annual renewals to the Institutional Review Board (IRB), as well as assisting with issues related to Intellectual Property. 7. Complete annual NIH progress reporting